


Shower of Kisses

by soul_of_space



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Week Unlimited, everything is great until you remember what happens, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_space/pseuds/soul_of_space
Summary: Sheith Week Unlimited Day 3: One Last Time“It doesn’t hurt to have some extra,” Keith replied, placing another press of his lips onto Shiro’s forehead. “I need to make up for the time you’ll be away. So stop complaining and keep still.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed per usual (feel free to call me out on my shit)

“One last time, before you leave,” Keith whispered, pressing his lips onto Shiro’s cheek. 

Shiro rolled his eyes, smiling softly at the boy. “There’s still many more to come, Keith.” 

The two laid in Shiro’s bed, Keith was on top of Shiro his hands flat on the other’s broad chest. It was the day before the start of the Kerberos mission and luckily Shiro was able to get Keith into his room. They usually go to Shiro’s room every other night anyway but, this time they didn’t have to fear getting caught. 

“It doesn’t hurt to have some extra,” Keith replied, placing another press of his lips onto Shiro’s forehead. “I need to make up for the time you’ll be away. So stop complaining and keep still.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Shiro answered allowing Keith to shower him with more kisses.

Keith began to slow down, resting his head on Shiro’s chest. “I can’t believe you’re leaving. A year huh.”

“A year isn’t as long as it seems.” Shiro drawled. “”I’ve known you for around that long and now look at me still begging for more time with you.” 

Keith pouted. “Time with you isn’t the same as time without.” 

“I know, baby. But, we can work this out. I’ll find a way, I can check back more often. I’ll do anything I can to try and get a video call with you so, you have to try too okay?” 

Keith looked up at the man before grinning, “Yeah, of course.” 

“So, keep those kisses coming?” Shiro asked. 

Keith giggled. “A shower of kisses comin’ right up!”


End file.
